


os flottant

by cottagegraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad French, Biligual, English, French, M/M, Mutual Pining, Suggested Smut, Therapy, amateur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottagegraham/pseuds/cottagegraham
Summary: will graham tells hannibal his feelings for him during a therapy session... in french but hannibal can also speak french! surprise surprise.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	os flottant

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the horrible french i’m using google translate. will graham speaks french ❤️

os flottant, fluttering bones. that’s what hannibal gave will. his whole being is transported when the mysterious therapist speaks some undecipherable metaphor that even will graham’s brain finds hard to understand. hannibal, the high society psychiatrist who in fact consumes human parts is what gives will the genuine, unique feeling that he is understood. will has rarely, if at all, felt truly understood by anybody... until he met hannibal. will graham, a man of many words is suddenly at a loss when hannibal is there. hannibal eyes give a slight hungry stare and will’s heart swells. he feels hannibal hear his words before he speaks them, constantly processing will’s expressions and mannerisms. his scent, his appearance, his vocal inflections, the like. will graham used to hate being psychoanalyzed but hannibal forced him to accept it and now will graham finally feels what it’s like to be understood. in a last ditch attempt to escape hannibal’s inquisitive glances and to hide is true feelings for him, will resorted to speaking the truth in french.  
“je rêve de toi chaque nuit” (i dream of you every night). hannibal fights to keep a blank stare as will fidgets with his fingers, his eyes refusing to meet hannibal’s. hannibal, unbeknownst to will, understands and speaks french fluently. after living in france for some odd number of years to study art like the greats, he easily picked up the language. hannibal finds solace in will’s fluency in the langauge. his pronunciations as accurate as can be, does not leave hannibal’s ears aching as an amateur might have. will’s voice always comforted hannibal to a great degree, satiating his hunger. will continues his unburdening:  
“dans mes rêves, tu me tiens. vos mains sont partout. tu me comprends. je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir ce ... désir pour toi, hannibal. vous me comprenez comme aucune autre personne ne l'a jamais fait” (in my dreams, you hold me. your hands are everywhere. you understand me. i can't help but feeling this... desire for you, hannibal. you understand me unlike any other person ever has). will speaks slowly, softly. he lets out a breath at the end and hannibal stiffens as he processes the words. the clock ticks as silence grows. hannibal realizes he hasn’t spoken in a few minutes, allowing will to say his feelings. hannibal chokes down the nervousness which came with will’s confession.  
“i believe that i understand what you meant, will. you dream about me is that correct?” hannibal says cooly. will’s neck and cheeks flush at the realization. he gulps.  
“yes... i do dream about you” will says nervously. unsure if hannibal understood it all. he did. hannibal smirks slightly at will’s sudden bought of nervousness.  
“you don’t have to discuss the dreams if you wish.” hannibal says, playing the lie that he didn’t understand all of will’s speech. will believes him and sports a victorious small quirk of a small.  
“vous me comprenez, est-ce vrai, hannibal? si c'est le cas, vous avez fait du bon travail en cachant ce regard affamé que vous me donnez constamment. je sais que vous regardez quand vous pensez que je ne vois pas. c'est mignon” (you understand me, is that true, hannibal? if so, you've been doing a good job hiding that hungry glare you constantly give me. i know you stare when you think i don't see. it's cute). will says directly to hannibal with a slight smirk. hanninal’s facade shuts. a blush creeps up his neck to his cheeks at will’s unexpected compliment and exposure. will catches hannibal’s shift in energy, aware of the truth. he smiles brightly. hannibal studies will’s eyes, holding the gaze.  
“vous remarquez plus que je ne le pensais. excuses pour le manque soudain de sang-froid de ma part car le compliment était inattendu. je te désire tout de même. je te veux, will” (you notice more than i thought. apologies for the sudden lack of composure on my end as the compliment was unexpected. i desire you all the same. i want you, will). hannibal says with no break in concentration on will. will’s nervousness grows as he realizes hannibal’s fluency and a shock wave goes through him at the last sentence.  
“i like it when you lose composure” will mutters. hannibal stands, will braces himself for contact but nothing occurs. hannibal crosses the room and dims the overhead lights. will grips the sides of the chair he is suddenly stuck to.  
“reste calme, chérubin. je te traiterai comme l'ange que tu es” (stay calm, cherub. i'll treat you like the angel you are) is the last thing will graham hears before he feels hanninbal’s fingers grip his throat.


End file.
